La pénitente
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré OST, Philip Swift a la foi, il vient d'être ordonné et rejoint le vicaire Collins qui compte lui confier sa paroisse… Ecrit pour un défi MA : Dans une église


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire sur notre charmant missionnaire avant qu'il le devienne… Bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**La pénitente**

Le jeune Philip Swift emboita le pas au vicaire de la paroisse qui allait être son instructeur et son guide dans ses premiers pas de l'exercice de sa vocation, suite logique de son ordination toute récente. Un peu décontenancé par la transposition pratique de ce qu'il avait appris durant ses études religieuses, Philip suivit le vicaire Collins dont il venait de faire la connaissance sans piper mot, intimidé par le monceau de choses qu'il lui semblait ignorer à présent qu'il était sorti des murs rassurants du séminaire. Quelques pas devant lui, inconscient du malaise de son jeune élève, Collins pérorait sans discontinuer sur sa paroisse.

« Et bien sûr notre église dont j'espère vous confier la charge lorsque le moment sera venu. » Annonça Collins.

Ces paroles alarmantes sortirent Philip du brouillard d'angoisse dans lequel il se complaisait depuis son arrivée et il hoqueta. Devant lui, Collins se retourna et les yeux bleus de Philip rencontrèrent ceux remplis de bonté de son aîné. Un peu rasséréné par cette vision, Philip sourit avec hésitation.

« C'est tellement rare d'avoir le privilège de former son successeur par ces temps troublés. Je remercie le Seigneur de me donner cette chance. » Poursuivit Collins en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Philip l'imita par automatisme et la visite se poursuivit.

« L'office de demain sera une bonne occasion de vous présenter à l'ensemble des paroissiens, »Conclut Collins.

Philip lui répondit par un sourire rempli d'appréhension et le vicaire sourit avec bonhommie.

« Ne vous en faites pas mon garçon, je suis certain que vous vous acquitterez fort bien de votre mission. Notre paroisse est composée de personnes charmantes et très ouvertes comme vous vous en apercevrez très vite. »

Une fois de plus, Philip se révéla incapable de parler et hocha la tête tandis que le vicaire le conduisait jusqu'à la demeure coquette qu'il occupait avec sa famille.

Le dîner qui suivit fut simple ce qui détendit un peu le jeune homme d'autant plus que Madame Collins se révéla être une cuisinière talentueuse et il la remercia chaleureusement pour son accueil.

()()

Une fois seul dans la petite chambre qui lui avait été généreusement allouée par la famille Collins, Philip remercia avec ferveur le Seigneur d'avoir guidé ses pas jusqu'à cette demeure et ferma les yeux.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, le sommeil s'entêta à le fuir pendant un long moment alors qu'il songeait aux propos tenus par Collins un peu plus tôt. Avait-il vraiment envie de passer sa vie dans la petite paroisse d'Egleton au fond de la campagne anglaise ? De voir jours après jours, années après années les mêmes paroissiens ? Philip soupira lourdement à cette perspective étouffante avant de se morigéner : passer sa vie au service d'une paroisse était le but de son engagement non ? Il aurait du être heureux de la chance qui lui était donnée d'intégrer une communauté si tôt après son ordination au lieu de devoir passer des années à arpenter le monde comme missionnaire. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Philip ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait erreur. Sur cette pensée peu rassurante, le jeune homme finit par s'endormir.

()()

Le lendemain ses doutes nocturnes avaient laissé place à l'appréhension et Philip tira brusquement sur son col alors qu'il faisait face aux regards curieux de ceux dont il aurait un jour la charge (du moins si tout se déroulait comme Collins l'avait prévu.)

Malgré toutes les craintes de Philip et grâce à la prévoyance de Collins l'office se déroula sans accroc et Philip clôtura ce dernier par un sermon qui, quoi que classique, parut satisfaire l'assemblée de fidèles.

La sortie de l'église en revanche s'avéra plus difficile que Philip ne l'avait imaginé. En effet, il apparut bien vite que de nombreuses familles avaient une fille en âge de se marier, une fille qui aux dires des parents ferait bien entendu une épouse parfaite pour un serviteur de Dieu.

Philip tira nerveusement sur son col qui semblait l'étrangler de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait tandis qu'une mère dont il avait déjà oublié le nom de famille poussait une jeune fille rosissante qui s'appelait précisément Rose vers lui. Philip songea fugacement que la jeune personne n'avait hélas pas hérité de la grâce et de la beauté de la fleur dont elle portait le nom avant de se reprocher cette pensée fort peu charitable. Il se força donc à sourire à la jeune fille et se prêta avec un entrain factice au feu roulant de questions de la mère. Du reste, ces dernières étaient toujours les mêmes : Quel âge avait-il ? De quel comté était-il originaire ? Ses parents étaient-ils encore de ce monde ? Avait-il des frères, des sœurs, une promise ? Philip s'acquitta rapidement de ses réponses pour la dixième fois de la matinée et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en constatant que Collins lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

« Pardonnez-moi. » S'excusa-t-il avant de s'empresser de rejoindre le vicaire, inquiet à l'idée que l'impénitente bavarde ne se remette à parler.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Philip s'approcha du groupe que formait son mentor avec un couple d'âge mûr.

« Ah, le voici justement ! Il se nomme Philip Swift et j'ose croire qu'il me remplacera le moment venu. Philip, j'aimerais vous présenter Lord et Lady Downley, ils sont nos plus proches voisins et me font la grâce d'assister à mes offices depuis de longues années. »

Philip comprit à demi-mot que le couple devait être le plus généreux donateur de la paroisse et s'inclina gauchement devant eux.

Les aristocrates hochèrent la tête dans sa direction puis l'époux se désintéressa totalement de lui pour se tourner vers Collins.

« Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour les prières que vous avez faites pour notre chère Viola même si hélas, il semble que son humeur persiste. »

Curieux, Philip s'avança légèrement, il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Collins le devança.

« Je suis certain que Notre Seigneur ne vous éprouvera plus très longtemps Lord Donwley.

- Puissiez-vous dire vrai Père Collins, » soupira la femme qui semblait au bord des larmes et prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Collins leur adressa de nouvelles paroles de réconfort puis le couple s'en alla.

Philip se pencha alors vers Collins.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est Viola ?

- Leur fille unique. »Répondit Collins.

A la grande surprise de Philip et contrairement à sa prolixe habitude le vicaire n'ajouta rien.

« Est-elle souffrante ? Demanda Philip.

- En quelque sorte. A ce sujet, je vous laisserais la charge de l'église cet après-midi Philip, Lord et Lady Downley requièrent mes services, répondit Collins avant d'enchainer. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti ce matin me semble-t-il. »

Philip cligna des yeux tandis que Collins se lançait dans un verbiage sans aucun rapport avec sa question et il songea avec stupeur que le vicaire faisait manifestement tout pour détourner son attention de la mystérieuse Viola.

()()

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Philip était seul dans l'église, occupé à polir un encensoir lorsqu'une jeune fille apparut devant lui.

Saisi par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une apparition, Philip resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille à la robe d'un blanc immaculé et dont les longs cheveux sombres flottaient librement. L'apparition écarta les lèvres pour dévoiler une rangée de dents blanches et plongea son regard limpide dans celui de Philip.

« Alors c'est vous qui allez remplacer le vieux Collins ? Magnifique ! J'aime beaucoup ! » S'écria t'elle en battant des mains comme une enfant.

Philip avala sa salive et la reprit.

« Je m'appelle Philip Swift et selon toute vraisemblance, je serais le prochain vicaire de cette paroisse en effet.

- Selon toute vraisemblance je serais le prochain vicaire de cette paroisse en effet, » singea la jeune fille.

Déstabilisé par son attitude, Philip rougit violemment tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

« Voilà qui est mieux, on dirait que notre jeune vicaire est timide… s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je ne le suis pas en, commença Philip avant de se reprendre. Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vue à l'office ce matin. »

Son regard glissa sur le visage de la jeune fille et Philip songea fugacement qu'il se serait souvenu d'une telle beauté. Le visage juvénile de l'inconnue perdit son expression rieuse et elle se pencha sur lui.

« Je suis une pénitente vicaire Philip, chuchota t'elle d'une voix grave. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent, que je dois rester en pénitence jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans le droit chemin.

- Qui ? Et pourquoi ?» Chuchota Philip, adoptant inconsciemment le ton de confidence qu'elle avait donné à leur rencontre.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'agrandirent et elle se penchait vers lui lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'allée. Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune fille détala et Philip, la suivant des yeux, s'aperçut alors que ses pieds étaient nus.

« Je crois qu'il brille assez Philip. » Déclara Collins.

Philip sursauta, surpris et lui adressa un regard hébété.

« L'encensoir, précisa Collins. Alors que pensez-vous de notre église ?

- Magnifique, répondit Philip qui songeait encore à la jeune inconnue.

- Tant mieux mon garçon, tant mieux. » Se réjouit le vicaire.

()()

Le lendemain, alors qu'il rejoignait Collins pour se préparer au premier office, Philip remarqua que ce dernier avait l'air perturbé.

« Bonjour vicaire, commença Philip avec prudence.

- Bonjour mon garçon. » Marmonna Collins avant de se détourner.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux hommes puis Philip se décida à le briser : après tout s'il ne parvenait même pas à tenter d'atténuer les peines d'un homme de Dieu comment pourrait-il un jour être capable de soulager ses paroissiens de leurs souffrances ?

« Quelque chose vous trouble Monsieur Collins ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Son ainé tressaillit puis poussa un lourd soupir.

« Non pas directement. »

Dans l'espoir que cela l'inciterait à se confier, Philip garda le silence et au bout d'un moment Collins reprit.

« C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Lord et Lady Downley, malgré mes prières, Notre Seigneur ne cesse de les mettre à l'épreuve.

- A cause de leur fille ? Demanda Philip. Elle est donc si souffrante ? Qu'a-t-elle au juste ? »

Collins pinça les lèvres.

« Hélas je crains que la pauvre enfant ait les humeurs déréglées. »

Philip le regarda avec curiosité, en règle générale Collins parlait sans détour des travers de ses paroissiens, la formule ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

A son grand désappointement, le visage de Collins se referma de nouveau.

« En tant que serviteur du Seigneur, vous comprendrez que je ne puisse déroger au secret de la confession. »

Philip hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser que depuis son arrivée, Collins s'était montré beaucoup moins scrupuleux des secrets et travers des membres moins fortunés d'Egleton.

()()

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi sans incident. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Philip n'avait pas vu sa jeune visiteuse à un quelconque office et l'avait reléguée dans un coin de sa mémoire tandis qu'il subissait la cour effrénée que lui faisaient les mères qui avaient une fille à marier. Lorsqu'il n'était pas l'objet de leurs attentions, Philip aidait Collins dans tous ses actes sacerdotaux et il se faisait peu à peu à la vie tranquille de la campagne.

A la fin de l'office du mardi, Collins se tourna vers lui.

« Philip, puis je vous laisser le soin de notre maison cet après-midi, Lord Downey m'a demandé expressément de les visiter, Lady Downey a besoin de réconfort dans ces temps d'épreuves.

- Bien entendu Monsieur Collins, je serais honoré de vous rendre ce service, d'autant plus que vous m'avez accueilli si généreusement au sein de votre famille.

- C'est normal mon garçon, la place d'un vicaire est auprès de la maison de Dieu, répondit rapidement Collins. Soit, c'est entendu, je partirais après le déjeuner. Pauvre Lady Downey, » soupira t'il tout bas.

Philip soupira en retour mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Collins ne lui avait ni proposé de venir, ni demandé son aide pour soulager Lady Downey et il ne savait s'il en était plus vexé ou soulagé.

Philip briquait donc les objets sacerdotaux tout en songeant au sermon qu'il prononcerait le lendemain lorsqu'une main frôla la sienne. Surpris, Philip manqua de lâcher le précieux objet et découvrit la jeune fille qui l'avait déjà charmé la semaine précédente.

« Bonjour nouveau vicaire Philip. » Sourit la jeune fille.

Cette fois l'inconnue portait une robe rose pâle à la coupe austère et Philip nota que ses pieds étaient chaussés de bas cette fois.

« Où sont vos chaussures ? » Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin et haussa les épaules.

« Et je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, » observa Philip.

La jeune fille s'assit sans gêne sur l'autel et balança ses jambes.

« Quelle importance ? Je suis une pénitente et une pécheresse comme les autres non ? »

Philip décida d'ignorer le sacrilège qu'elle faisait en s'asseyant et reprit.

« La dernière fois vous avez déjà dit que vous étiez une pénitente, » observa t'il.

La jeune fille secoua ses longs cheveux sombres et le regarda avec intensité.

« Parce que je le suis.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Philip.

- Parce que je refuse d'obéir, je refuse d'obéir au commandement de mon père et que je ne veux pas prendre un époux. Je ne veux pas appartenir à un seul homme. » Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Troublé, Philip la fixa et elle reprit avec un sourire sans joie.

« Ce qui fait de moi une pécheresse devant ce que Dieu en la personne de mon père a décidé pour moi et donc une pénitente. Une folle possédée par le démon.»

Philip sourit légèrement.

« Je ne crois pas qu'une jeune fille soit possédée juste parce qu'elle refuse de se marier. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec espoir.

« Pourquoi ne leur expliquez-vous pas dans ce cas ?

- A vos parents ? Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ignore votre nom ou même l'endroit où vous vivez ?

- Je vis à Engleton… Je pensais que ça au moins vous l'aviez compris. » Se moqua la jeune fille.

Philip se sentit rougir et bafouilla.

« Oui mais si vous me disiez votre nom, peut être que je pourrais demander au vicaire Collins de

- Le vicaire Collins, » cracha la jeune fille.

Philip recula, surpris par la haine qu'elle irradiait soudain.

Puis, elle éclata de rire et commença à s'éloigner.

« Au revoir vicaire Philip, je reviendrais vous voir…

- Attendez ! S'écria Philip, surpris par son brusque changement d'humeur. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

- Choisissez m'en un ! » S'exclama t'elle, rieuse, avant de s'enfuir.

Resté seul, Philip soupira. La jeune fille était venue demander son aide, c'était la première à l'avoir fait et au lieu de lui apporter le soulagement de ses peines, il l'avait fait fuir. Démoralisé par son échec, le jeune vicaire soupira à nouveau. Il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il était réellement fait pour cette vie.

()()

Le jeune homme ne parla pas de l'inconnue au vicaire Collins. La réaction qu'elle avait eue en entendant son nom l'avait décidé à cacher son existence à son mentor et il n'aurait pas toujours Collins pour l'épauler dans sa charge. Et puis après tout, le vicaire aussi avait ses secrets et il était plutôt flatteur que la jeune fille l'ait choisi lui pour s'épancher, peut être que Dieu l'avait guidé vers elle pour qu'il l'aide ?

Le quotidien lent et ennuyeux de la paroisse se poursuivit donc. Collins pavoisait et expliquait à Philip le meilleur moyen de remplir sa mission, il écrivait des sermons, répondait aux invitations des mères de famille…. Et plus le temps passait, plus Philip doutait de réussir à s'acclimater au rythme lent et au confinement d'une paroisse de campagne. En vérité, il aurait sans doute renoncé s'il n'y avait pas eu l'inconnue qui lui rendait visite de temps à autres pendant les absences de Collins. Elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps, changeait d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre mais elle était la seule chose qui permettait à Philip de supporter l'existence qu'il menait dans la petite paroisse.

Il ignorait toujours son nom et il en était venu à l'appeler Vivian tant elle lui rappelait la fée des légendes païennes. Leurs discussions se faisaient de plus en plus intimes et même si Philip était souvent choqué par les vues de la jeune fille, il ne la grondait pas pour autant. Du reste, elle ne lui en laissait pas le temps et s'enfuyait toujours aux moments les plus incongrus, insaisissable comme un feu follet.

Ainsi, Philip s'endormait de plus en plus souvent en songeant à la jeune beauté éplorée.

()()

C'est ainsi qu'un mardi, alors que le vicaire Collins se trouvait comme à son habitude chez les Downey, la jeune inconnue fit son entrée, bouleversée.

Philip déglutit en la voyant venir sans soucier de faire du bruit, la mine défaite et seulement vêtue d'une simple chemise.

« Philip ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la reçut dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, ému de sentir son corps trembler.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ils ont dit que cette fois ils allaient le faire, qu'ils vont me marier et qu'une fois que ce sera fait, mon époux aura tous les droits sur moi et qu'il en aura vite assez de mes caprices et qu'il saura bien extirper le mal en moi ! » Explosa la jeune fille.

Philip glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

« Je ne les laisserais pas faire. » Promit-il sans réfléchir.

Elle releva le visage vers lui et Philip se sentit brusquement enivré par son parfum.

« C'est vrai ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Les doigts de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent à lui et Philip inspira brusquement.

« Je vous le promets, » répondit-il.

Cette fois elle sourit et l'attira à elle. Incapable de raisonner, Philip se pencha sur ses lèvres, réalisant ainsi le fantasme qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis plusieurs semaines. Loin de le repousser, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui et que ses mains se frayait un passage sous sa chemise jusqu'à sa peau nue.

« On ne peut pas, »protesta faiblement Philip.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard perdu et s'approcha à nouveau.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi. » Souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Le cœur de Philip accéléra et il l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de la repousser de nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Si, » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se contracta alors qu'elle se collait contre lui et il renonça à lutter. Leurs souffles se nouèrent et elle rit sous sa bouche avant de s'écarter. Là, un frisson secoua les épaules de Philip alors qu'elle laissait glisser sa chemise sur le sol et lui dévoilait sa nudité.

« Que tu es belle, » souffla t'il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit et Philip hoqueta alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans son fut. Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser et il perdit pied. Fou de désir, il attira son corps nu à lui et commença à l'embrasser tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait dans son dos. Entre les doigts de la jeune fille, son sexe grossit et elle soupira.

« Caresse-moi. »

Incapable de reprendre la maitrise de lui-même, Philip obéit et glissa ses doigts contre son entrejambe humide. La jeune fille siffla entre ses dents avant de se laisser aller en arrière pour s'allonger sur l'autel de marbre.

« Philip, viens… »Gémit elle.

Le désir submergea Philip à la vue de la jeune fille si offerte et il écarta ses cuisses. Avec un gémissement étranglé, il s'enfonça en elle tandis qu'elle poussait un cri. Philip s'immobilisa.

« Tu as mal ?

- Non, continue, continue… » Supplia la jeune femme.

Philip obéit sans se faire prier et l'église résonna de leurs soupirs tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle, assouvissant le désir que leur rencontre avait enflammé dans ses reins. Finalement, à bout de résistance, le jeune vicaire se répandit en elle et gémit.

Frémissante, elle se redressa à demi et l'attira à elle pour un long baiser avant de le relâcher.

« Encore, » réclama-t-elle d'un ton rauque.

Essoufflé, Philip la fixa et son désir s'enflamma de nouveau à la vue de sa mine échevelée.

« Encore, » répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois Philip prit son temps, il attira la jeune femme à lui, jusqu'au bord de l'autel, avant de s'agenouiller. Là, il pressa sa bouche contre l'intimité humide de son amante. Le corps mince de la jeune fille se cambra tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec lenteur. Philip glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de l'antre de la jeune femme et la caressa langoureusement, ses mains crispées ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle haleta alors que la langue de Philip se couvrait d'une humidité épaisse.

« Philip ! » Supplia-t-elle.

Excité par la situation et sa vigueur revenue, Philip se redressa lentement. Là, il la retourna doucement à quatre pattes comme il l'avait si souvent fantasmé tandis que ses mains empoignaient sa poitrine. Avec un râle, Philip s'enfonça de nouveau en elle tandis qu'elle pressait ses hanches contre lui pour le rejoindre. Leurs soupirs enflèrent tandis qu'il soupesait sa poitrine chaude et elle rejeta le visage en arrière alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri.

« Continue… »

Philip était au bord de la jouissance lorsqu'un cri d'horreur le ramena au présent.

Eperdu et complètement dérouté parce qui se produisait, Philip vit le vicaire Collins se précipiter vers eux et prit alors la mesure du sacrilège qu'ils venaient de commettre. Sur l'autel, la jeune fille se retourna et Collins manqua de s'étouffer.

« Miss Viola… »

Philip frémit et, le pantalon aux chevilles, fixa la jeune fille tandis que Collins semblait au bord de l'attaque.

Le vicaire balbutia avant de se reprendre et d'annoncer d'une voix atone :

« Je vais vous ramener chez vos parents, nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires pour votre état. Quand à vous, lança-t'il vers Philip, allez dans votre chambre et ne vous avisez pas de paraitre devant moi. »

Philip s'avança pour s'interposer tandis que Collins serrait à le briser le poignet de Viola et lui jetait sa chemise, le vicaire lui lança un regard chargé de mépris et de colère.

« Sortez de mon église ! Votre seule présence la souille, sale dépravé. » Tonna Collins.

Sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, Philip obéit.

()()

Philip passa les heures suivantes à se morfondre dans sa chambre, hésitant entre faire profil bas et attendre ou alors courir rejoindre sa belle.

Finalement, alors qu'il se décidait à rejoindre Viola, Collins pénétra dans sa chambre, le visage fermé.

« Je veux que vous quittiez cette maison demain dès la première heure. Si je ne vous jette pas dehors dès à présent c'est par pure charité en raison de la tempête qui se prépare. N'en abusez pas et ne tentez pas d'entrer en contact avec ma famille, votre présence même sous ce toit le souille. Quittez Egleton et n'y revenez jamais. »

Philip blêmit mais n'osa pas répondre au mépris de Collins qu'il était conscient d'avoir mérité. Cependant, il reprit, inquiet de la jeune Viola.

« Mais et Viola ? Ses parents vont la forcer à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas cautionner cela ! »

Les yeux de Collins étincelèrent de rage et il se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi donc ? Que le cœur de cet homme soit assez noble pour qu'il accepte d'offrir la protection de son nom à une dépravée qui a déjà connu intimement de nombreux hommes ? »

Philip sursauta et Collins lui jeta une œillade où la pitié le disputa un instant au mépris que le jeune homme lui inspirait.

« Vous croyiez donc être le seul ? Le démon habite cette enfant, voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes efforcés de la maintenir à l'écart du monde, afin qu'elle fasse pénitence. Bien sûr c'était sans compter sur votre perversion. » Termina Collins d'un ton écœuré.

Philip le fixa.

« Je pourrais l'épouser ! S'exclama-t-il avec fougue.

- Et faire de la fille d'une des familles les plus influentes et fortunées d'Angleterre l'épouse d'un moins que rien ?

- Elle se moque de la fortune !

- Peut être dites-vous vrai, mais se conformer aux volontés de son père et ne pas encore ajouter au déshonneur qu'elle jette sur sa famille fait partie de sa pénitence. Répondit Collins avec froideur.

- Quoi ? » Balbutia Philip, anéanti par ces propos.

Collins le toisa puis eut une grimace de dégout à son adresse.

« Quand à vous… La nature de l'offense et la respectabilité du nom engagé dans ce sacrilège ne me permettent hélas pas de vous voir recevoir le châtiment que vous méritez pour votre dépravation et l'offense que vous avez faite à notre Seigneur. »

Philip rougit de honte au souvenir du mouvement de passion durant lequel il avait oublié le caractère sacré entre tous du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

« Vicaire Collins, je suis si, commença Philip d'une voix remplie de désolation.

-Taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna l'autre avec violence. Je ne veux pas entendre vos justifications minables. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de votre bouche. »

Philip baissa la tête tandis que Collins le fixait avec mépris.

« Votre foi m'apparait plus que chancelante. Vous mériteriez d'être tout bonnement exclu de notre communauté en raison de votre attitude impardonnable, cependant à mon regret je ne puis requérir cette sanction sans affliger un peu plus une famille qui a déjà eu plus que son lot de souffrance. J'ai donc pris la décision d'écrire au ministère afin de recommander votre départ pour les Colonies afin d'y devenir missionnaire. J'ose croire qu'il reste en vous suffisamment d'honnêteté et de foi pour que vous meniez votre pénitence à terme. Adieu. »

Sans plus attendre Collins sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul, Philip se laissa tomber sur son lit et sanglota longuement avant de prier avec ferveur dans l'espoir d'obtenir le pardon de ses offenses.

()()

Le lendemain à l'aube, et au terme d'une nuit sans sommeil, Philip quitta le presbytère sans avoir revu Collins ou eu l'occasion de remercier sa famille pour son hospitalité.

Il avait longuement réfléchi durant sa veille et avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'avait été qu'une conquête facile parmi tant d'autres pour Viola, ce qui n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de son geste.

Le cœur lourd, Philip quitta Egleton sans se retourner et entreprit la marche qui menait à sa pénitence.


End file.
